Hello Beautiful
by Never.To.Late
Summary: Matt knew it was today. He watched Near's life slip away and felt just as helpless as he had ten years ago. But today he would stop the accident no matter what! He just hoped he wasn't to late!


Hello Beautiful

A/N This is the sequel to Gray Eyed Angel...

Disclaimer: I don't own Death note or the song I was listening too that inspired this fic...Hello Beautiful by Vic Mignogna. Listen to it while you read if you really want to get a feel for what Matt is thinking.

It had been Ten long years since he had left Near behind. Matt watched everyday from Heaven. Yes, He and Mello had been surprised when they made it there after all they had done. He was watching today as always.

" Matt, there isn't anyway to stop it from happening. Today is his last day on Earth," Mello placed a calming hand on Matt's shoulder.

" No, It isn't going to be. I'll find a way to stop it. I have too because I can't watch him die," Matt stood and decided now would be a great time to test out his wings.

Mello watched him soar away and felt his heart sink.

" Matt if only you really knew what I felt for you. I see the way you watch him and it makes me sad but to see you happy is enough for me," Mello sighed and sat in Matt's spot to watch the events unfold.

He had been watching Matt all day. Matt knew it was today. He watched Near's life slip away and felt just as helpless as he had ten years ago but today he would stop the accident. No matter what. Mello just hoped, for Matt's sake, that he wasn't to late. Matt took to the skies and flew as fast as he could to where Near was.

Near had been empty for years. He lived off chocolate and toys. His eyes rarely left the video game screen of the game Matt had left behind all those years ago. Needing to feed his addiction he walked the cold streets in his white pajamas. The cold seeped in through his skin and froze his bones. His walk was brisk and his eyes were so empty. People normally avoided him because he was so odd. Yet he never noticed because he was always imagining a red head walking beside him quietly. His skin was marred under his clothing. The moments ticked by slowly as the twenty two year old walked farther into the winter weather outside. It happened in an instant. He was walking across the nearly empty street when a car came speeding down the street.

He heard it before he felt it. The pain rushing from his broken body. The red blood, oh such a lovely color, seeping into his white pajamas and the black ground. People began to scream and point. He suddenly felt warm as if he was being embraced.

" Near," A pair of brilliant green eyes looked into his.

" Such a lovely illusion I have created upon my death," Near lifted his heavy hand and touched Matt's pale, glowing face.

Matt placed his hand over Near's and stared at the boy.

" I dreamed of this for years. Just seeing you one more time," Near smiled peacefully.

" You're not going to die. You have so much life left in you," Matt cried out.

People were staring as the boy sat there seeming to be talking to the air. Only a young girl saw it. She watched the angel cry over the man's body. Her eyes were wide with wonder as she walked out to Near's body.

" Hello," She smiled at them.

" Huh?" Matt looked up.

" You are a beautiful angel. Are you here to take the broken man away?" She asked.

" No. I love him and want him to live," Matt sighed.

" You can see my illusion too," Near asked.

" I'm not an illusion. I'm here beside you in spirit form," Matt took Near's hand away from his face.

The blood was everywhere and Matt didn't know how to stop it. Near was resigned in the fact that he was dying.

" I'm sorry," Matt whispered when he looked into Near's eyes, which were brimming with tears.

" Why be sorry, Mail? I get to spend the rest of eternity with you. This is the best thing to happen to me," Near shook his head.

" I didn't want it to end like this for you. You called Me Mail!" Matt Exclaimed.

" It's so much prettier than Matt. Don't you want me anymore?" Near's voice was full of innocence that made Matt feel as if he could hold the dying boy forever.

" I love you," Matt bent his head and pressed his lips to Near's forehead.

" Will you wait with me?" Near took his hand.

" I will, Nate," Matt squeezed his hand.

The young girl watched and tears formed in her eyes.

" My mommy says I'm dying. I have a rare form of cancer. I wish I could go with you," She cried out.

Near and Matt looked at each other. They both knew what it was like to be scared and alone in something. Matt pulled her onto his lap as he sat with Near.

" How about this. When your time comes we'll be the ones to take you to heaven," Matt cooed at her.

She nodded and dried her eyes.

" Can I watch you leave?" She asked.

They nodded to her.

" Matt," Near's voice cracked as his spirit slipped away from his body.

Matt just smiled and waved goodbye to the little girl. He watched Near ascend into the sky and race back to greet him there.

Near stood wide eyed as he entered the gates without knowing where he was.

" Hello Beautiful," Matt pulled him into an embrace.

" Mail," He sighed and placed his head on Matt's chest.

" I love so much. I've longed to hold you for so long," Matt nuzzled Near's hair.

" I don't ever want to lose you again," Near whispered.

The two boys stood holding each other again. An immaculate glow surrounded them both as the angel's gathered around to look at their new companion.

" I missed you," Near smiled taking a step back.

Matt didn't answer. He just pressed his lips against the other boys and closed his eyes.

Mello watched from the corner of the room He did his best to fight it but the tears flooded his eyes and spilled over. He walked away and flew to the earth. Maybe he would come back. Probably not. Now he had lost everything he ever loved. There was nothing left. He looked back one last time to see his beautiful Matt.

" I love you," He whispered as the night became his cover. " I loved you."

A/N...Kind of lame I know but I was struck and had to write it. Hope somebody likes it!


End file.
